Destiny of Souls
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: Story back up! A story of Kisara in the present day world. Lots of action coming soon.
1. Reunited

I do not own any of these characters, although i may add some characters later on if i see it necessary. Oops...I will have an OC in here...Raistlin which is the name of my real life son. This story have flashbacks throughout it and these have to it to distinguish the flashbacks to the current story. Read and enjoy! (I hope)...'

Kisara, a beautiful young girl with long silver (or some would say light blue or even white) hair which goes past her knees, milky white skin and luminous blue eyes. She grew up without a family, that is until her son Raistlin came to be and who can forget her second son...which will be revealed later on. Kisara walked into her classroom and it happened to be her first day...this is her story...

I walked into the classroom of Domino High School, today is my first day in my new scool. I've never been to school before and I do not have very many friends..okay, with me I have no friends because I live in another realm and this realm is full of darkness and evil. This realm is called the Shadow Realm...many have been sent their however it is their souls that are there, not their physical bodies. I personally stay away from them on purpose and that is because I prefer the company of myself. I do go into the real world everyday even if it is for not very long and that is only so I can steal some food for myself. In the Shadow Realm there is no need for food, even for me having a physical body. I could easily feed off of the negative energies there which is unnatural for anybody like me, but I've lived there all my life therefore I have unlocked all the secrets of the Shadow Realm. I can come and go as I please, I can protect myself from those wishing me harm and I can even send souls to the Shadow Realm or send them back to their real bodies. Most of the people who are sent there have done evil things in their lifetime so I usually let them stay there for a certain amount of time so they just might learn their lesson and change. I chose to leave the Shadow Realm for a while because I have been lonely lately and I chose Domino City because I felt drawn there and I couldn't explain just why.

"Class," started the teacher. "This is a new exchange student. Her name is Kisara." He turned to me and asked, "What is your last name again?"

I had to think quickly and make up a last name because of the fact that I didn't have one...at least not that I knew of. "My last name is Sha..." I was about to say Shadowrealm for obvious reasons but changed my mind. "Day...Kisara Shaday."

"Kisara Shaday class. Why don't you go and sit next to Seto Kaiba in that empty seat." He pointed to the empty desk. I began to walk to my desk and that's when I saw him. The most handsome man ever was going to be sitting next to me. He had brown hair combed neatly and stunning blue eyes. He wore the usual blue uniform required of all students. That is when I realized...

FLASHBACK I walked to the building and stopped. The sign on the building read orphanage..the word above that was worn down and unreadable. I made my way to the playground where there sat two boys, one about my age and one younger. I stood in front of the older boy and said, "Hello."

"Hi," he said to me.

"I'm Kisara, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Seto. And this is my younger brother Mokuba," Seto said while turning his head to the younger boy sitting beside him.

"Hi," Mokuba said with enthusiasm in his voice. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12, how about you?" Kisara answered.

"I'm 4 and my brother is 12 like you," Mokuba laughed.

We continued to talk and our friendship blossomed from there. The friendship lasted a few months and then one day I went to the orphanage only to find Seto and Mokuba gone.END FLASHBACK

'There he is,' I thought while staring at Seto right in front of me in the classroom. 'After all these years, I have found the father of my child,'

"Seto?" I asked. him. Seto looked up from the book he was reading and our eyes met. It was like electricity between us sparked.

"Hmph," Seto muttered and went back to reading. I sat down and looked at the front of the classroom. 'Something is wrong with him,' I thought. 'He has changed.'

During lunch I found Seto sitting by himself typing on his laptop. He was sitting on a bench outside where everybody usually ate lunch. I made her way over to him and sat down beside him. Seto glanced at me once and went back to typing. "I have alot of work to do if you do not mind."

"You are not eating," I stated.

"I'm too busy to eat," Seto told me with annoyance in his voice. He clearly wanted to be left alone, however I pressed on.

I took a lunch bag out of my bookbag. I had stolen it earlier at a deli and it had enough food for at least three people. I was glad I took this of all the selections. I opened it and took a sandwich out. They smelled very delicious and so I offered Seto some. He glanced at it once and went right on with his typing.

"I said I am busy," he told me.

"What can be so important that you cannot eat anything?" I demanded.

"I own a company and so I have to make sure it is running smoothly," he told me.

I looked at him and smiled because with my reasoning I knew I would win this one. "In that case, take at least one. Everyone knows that owners of companies need to keep their strength up so their businesses will strive."

Seto looked at me for a minute or so, then he finally reached over and took one. He took a bite out of it and he quickly ate it so he could get back to his work. He stopped typing and looked at me once again. "Thank you," he said.

I smiled and replied, "No problem, here take another one. You don't expect a girl like me to eat all the rest do you? There is enough here for a picnic." I laughed and seen a smirk form on Seto's face.

"Why did you make so much if you don't eat it all?"

"This is a perfect example isn't it? Usually there is somebody who forgets their lunch or what-not, so I like to help people in need," I answered. Seto just looked at me for a little bit more and then grabbed another sandwich.

After school, I found Seto walking towards the entrance gate of the school. I knew he was about to leave and so I needed to hurry up and catch up to him.

"Seto!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned and seen me. I stopped in front of him and asked, "Can you drop me off somewhere? I need to meet somebody."

"I am a very busy man Kisara," he answered with that hint of annyance in his voice. With that sound in his voice, I myself was becoming annoyed. However I needed to talk with him about something important. "Please Seto? It isn't very far from here."

"Then walk," he simply stated. He turned once again to leave and I followed after him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned once again.

"I wanted you to take me so we can have a chance to talk. It's important."

Seto rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, if it will shut you up." He turned to walk once again and left me with my mouth hanging open in shock. I followed his lead and seen him going towards a long white limozine. A man opened the door for him and he got in. I was impressed Seto was doing well for himself. I got into the vehicle and the driver shut the door. After the driver got in Seto looked at me and asked, "Where to?"

"Domino Elementary," I told him.

"You heard the girl," Seto told the driver. We began to move and once we got started I turned to Seto who was looking out the window.

"Don't you even remember me Seto?"

Seto immediatly turned his head to me and asked, "No, should I?"

"You should after all the time we spent together at the orphaange," I stated sourly. I was quickly loosing patience with Seto. "You don't remember a little girl named Kisara with the same colored hair as me?" I showed him the ring he made for me as a promise of marrying me all those years ago. Seto stared at it and turned back to the window.

"That was a long time ago. We were naive children back then. Times change..."

"And so do people apparantly," I told him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. We arrived at the elementary school and I opened the door myself. I turned back to Seto. "There is something I want you to see." I told him flatly. Seto sighed and got out on his side. He came around to where I was standing and he looked at me. That is when I seen him. "Raistlin," I yelled to my son and waved.

Raistlin ran over to me and I bent down to hug him. He looked at Seto as did I. Seto had a horrified expression on his face. That could be expected since Raistlin looked just like Seto but only his hair was blonde, not brown like his fathers'. I stood and told him, "This is your son Raistlin, Seto."

Seto cleared his throat and told me, "I have to go. I have things I need to do"  
Seto made his way to the limo and got in. The limo then drove off. I looked at Raistlin who in turn looked at and I smiled.

"Let's go home," I told him. 


	2. Kaiba Jr

Seto's POV

A son...I can't believe it. How could this have happened? I mean, I knew how it happened, but Kisara and I were young, we had no idea what we were doing back then. I laid in my bed with my hands behind my head. I couldn't sleep a wink because my mind kept wandering to that boy I seen at the elementary school earlier this afternoon. What's more, I cannot deny that...Raistlin was it? Is my son because of the fact that he looks just like me. This changes things in my company. While Mokuba was the sole heir to Kaiba Corp, this Raistlin boy would ultimately inherit my company when he is older. Those were the rules and I must abide by them, of course I do not have to like it at all. At least if there were some kind of take-over of Kaiba Corp I will have a backup plan. I know there were those who wanted Kaiba Corp...there was always somebody in the business world who wanted the biggest profit business around and mine fits that description. I need to put this boy on the company creed so others would think twice about messing with my company. I spent too much time and sacrificed too much to have it taken away from me. Raistlin can be used for my own goals if it comes to that. Hehehe...yes...perhaps having a son will be useful after all...

Kisara at school the next day

"Come on Raistlin, I will show you my classroom." I held Raistlins' hand as I led him to the morning class that I shared with Seto. I was hoping people would think Raistlin was so adorable that Seto would want to spend time with him, and me of course. I walked into the class and went over to my desk. A girl with short brown hair came up to me and told me, "Aww is that your brother Kisara?" What was her name again? Oh yes, Tea.

I shook my head and told her, "He's my son." A blonde haired boy came up next and stared at Raistlin.

"Heh, this little squirt reminds me of somebody..." he said. I knew this was that guy with the annoying nasally voice, Joey. "Who was that somebody and where did I see them?" he asked to himself.

A girl near the window squeeled, "There is that handsome Seto Kaiba! Oh I wanna date him soooo bad!" she exclaimed to her friends. I turned and spotted Seto walking to his desk. He then stopped and stared at me and Raistlin.

Seto's POV

'What is that boy doing here?' I asked myself, of course I had no answer. I placed my briefcase on my desk. I had heard the girl by the window telling her friends that she wanted to date me. Hah! Typical fangirls. They want to date me so they can become popular and they probably think I would lavish them with expensive gifts and profess my love for them. I knew how these kinds of girls operated and I have no time for that mess. I like being single because I can do what I want when I want. I see the whole dating scene as a waste of time, and I've got better things to do with my time. I have a business to run after all not to mention reclaiming my title of the world's best Duelist. I want to be number one and I will do anything to get my reputation back from that little Yugi Motou. Focus Seto...you have another problem at the moment. I walked over to Kisara's side of her desk and asked, "What are you doing with that boy here?"

Kisara blushed slightly and she was about to speak, however that dweeb Joey Wheeler interupted her by saying, "That's why the kid reminds me of!" He pointed to me while the others who were standing around looked at him. "This kid looks just like Kaiba!" The others in the room looked at Raistlin first and then at me, they were clearly making comparisons which isn't hard since he looked just like me. I was so embarrassed by this whole situation however I did my best to keep my composure.

"Yes this boy is my son as you can see. I have no problem admitting that. What's your point?" I asked. I looked at Kisara again and she blushed.

"Wow...so you and Kisara are involved with each other?" Tristan asked me. "Just my luck that a pretty girl joins our class and she is already taken."

"We are not a couple you moron," I told Tristan acidly. "There is nothing between us." Kisara looked at me and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I turned away from her, went back to my desk and sat. To my surprise, Raistlin came over to me as I was reading my book. I didn't notice what he was doing until he hugged my neck. I looked at him in surprise and then at Kisara.

Kisara's POV

"Awwww," everybody in the class said as Raistlin hugged his father. I chuckled a little bit and Seto looked at Raistlin first and then at me.

"Come do something about your son," Seto told me. I flipped my hair over to the side and went over to Seto's desk. I grabbed Raistlin's hand and told him to follow me.

As we walked out of the classroom, I heard Joey say, "For a Kaiba Jr. that little kid is pretty cute eh Yug?" I smiled at that. Hopefully that would give Seto a reason to pay more attention to Raistlin in the future.

We turned a corner which was empty of life except us. I got down to Raistlin's level and told him, "You better go to school now okay?" Raistlin nodded and he began to disappear into thin air. "Have fun." I told him. After he was gone I walked back to the classroom. It made me proud to know that Raistlin knew how to control the Shadow Realm as I did. I knew I had taught him well. Outside the classroom, I sighed heavily. I walked in and looked at Seto, Immediatly everybody was coming at me with compliments to Raistlin. I loved the attention that I got. 


	3. Enter Bandit Keith

This is a revised chapter 3. Those of you who read this chapter earlier probably noticed all of my grammatical and spelling mistakes and if there is still mispelling, very sorry for that. That's what happens when you type a chapter up at 5:30 in the morning and had insomnia. :P I hope this revision makes more sense.

I was back in the Shadow Realm after school ended, I was expecting somebody in particular. I needed somebody to watch Raistlin while I went to the other world. I needed to see Seto about something. I waited impatiently for about another twenty minutes. Finally I seen him. He was walking towards me in the shadows. His cream colored pants came into view, followed by a blue vest and then his face framed by sunglasses. He wore a bandana around his golden hair.

Flashback  
I was but a teenager at the time. Well, a younger teenager anyways. The man who had come to me a year after Raistlin was born came to me once again. The first time was to tell me that he needed an heir to inherit his Millenium Items. Shadi was his name. He held two Millenium Items. He came to me not as a friend but as a lover for that purpose only. The second time he came to me, I had had his son which I named Keith. Shadi wanted to do something absurd, and that was to age Keith unnaturally using the power of the Time Wizard to do it. I was totally against it however in the end, Shadi ended up aging Keith to late teenager years. I was furious because I had wanted to raise Keith the same way as I was raising Raistlin. Keith was now an eighteen year old permanently, Shadi got what he wanted, a son to inherit these items should anything happen to him later on in life. He could rest easy now that he had an heir. End Flashback

I looked at Keith and told him nicely, "I want to go into the other world for a little bit. I need to see Seto. So you will stay and watch over Raistlin."

Keith knew who I was talking about since I told him yesterday. Since Keith spent most of his time in the real world, he knew who Seto Kaiba was. "Oh man, Mom I don't want to watch that peepsqueek!" he protested.

"You will do as I ask Keith. I will not be very long," I reprimanded.

Keith crossed his arms and said, "Fine." I smiled. I walked over to Keith and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Keith."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

I crossed the Shadow Realm into the real world and found myself in Kaiba Corp Industries. I walked over to the front desk and asked, "I believe there is a job opening for a secretary?"

The woman sitting there looked up and said, "Oh no there isn't. That position has been filled already. There is still a personal assistant position to be filled. You get to work personally with Seto Kaiba himself. I can sign you up for a trial basis but I must warn you, everybody else who has tried to fill that position wasn't good enough for Mr. Kaiba." With that the woman smiled at me.

I nodded and said, "I would like to try that position."

The woman stood and said, "Very well, follow me."

I sat in the chair in Seto's office for what seemed like forever. Finally, Seto came through the door and seen me. "So you are the assisant my secretary told me about." He scowled at me and I stood up.

"Well, who better to fill that position than me Seto?" I asked.

"Hmph," was all he said. He walked over and sat in his chair. He shoved a large stack of papers my way. "I want all of these filed before I leave to go home," he said coldly. I couldn't believe how cold-hearted Seto had become. He expected me to finish all the paper work three hours later, which was when he went home for the day. I was finished within thirty minutes. Seto got up and went through the papers I had filed. He looked at me and said, "I'm impressed. It seems like you put all these papers in the correct folders. You have nothing to do for the next two hours, which means I can go home early today."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm happy I could help Seto."

"Mr. Kaiba when we are at work. This is a place of business therefore I expect you to act professional," he told me. I nodded and looked at the floor.

"I hope you are pleased with my work?" I asked.

He sat back down in his chair. "This is a job, it is expected of you."

I had enough of his attitude, so I yelled, "Why are you being such a jerk for? And to me of all people? You've changed Seto and I wish you were the same Seto I was with all those years ago!"

"The Seto you used to know is no longer around. People change and that's the reality of it. We were naive children back then with naive dreams and I do not need that kind garbage any longer! Now if you don't settle down you will not be able to work for me!" he yelled back in an icy tone.

I glared at Seto angrily. I could feel myself starting to break down. "If you do not want anything to do with me, fine. I won't work for you after all but know this Seto Kaiba, you will spend time with our son whether you like it or not!" I ran from the office with tears streaming down my eyes. I made my way out of the KC building and into an alley that seemed to be empty. I was about to go back to the Shadow Realm when a group of strangers surrounded me.

"What do we have here boys?" one of them said nastily.

"Looks like a pretty little girl hehehe," said another. I knew I was in trouble.

Seto's POV+

I sat in my chair thinking about Kisara's outburst. She had no right to yell at me like that. I closed my eyes and thought about how nice it would be to go home early. At least I would have some time to spend with Mokuba, he looked up to me and I need to be a positive influence on him. I opened my eyes and stared at the door for a few minutes. I was thinking of the outburst Kisara gave me, and realized none of the other girls who tried to become my personal assistant talked back to me that way. They didn't have the guts to because they all had a crush on me so the only thing they did was stare at me the whole time. Kisara was also the only one who did the task I gave her right and effeciently. I was arguing with myself whether or not I should hire her or not. I was going home early thanks to her. That's when I heard it. SETO! I sat up straight in my chair and listened again. Could it be? SETO! Yes it was! Kisara was yelling for me and it sounded like she was in trouble. I stood up and walked to the door. SETO! PLEASE HELP ME! I darted out the door and followed the voice. I felt like my heart was leading me to where Kisara was, as crazy as it sounded. Not too long after, I was in an alley and that's when I seen her. She was lying on the ground in the alley and she was surrounded by a bunch of thugs it looked like.

Kisara's POV+

"KISARA!" I heard somebody yell...could it be? I looked up and seen Seto in the very alley I was in.

"So, Seto Kaiba is this girls' knight in shining armor? Let's get 'em and show 'em what we do to meddlers!" one of the guys yelled. I slowly sat up and watched in horror as the five guys surrounded Seto. If I hadn't been surrounded so quickly, I would've taken care of these men on my own, I need to be more careful I guess. In no time at all, Seto had knocked all the men out and they were all laying on the ground unconscious. Seto came to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

I turned my gaze to the ground in embarrassment from my outburst earlier. "Seto I..." I looked up at him. "Thank you Seto." That's when I took a chance and hugged him tightly, that's when I finally broke down. I cried into his shirt and just hugged him even more tightly. I was surprised when Seto hugged me back. 


	4. Kisara's Warning

The next day, I walked into the class that I shared with Seto. He looked up at me and watched while I made my way to my seat. I smiled at him and looked to the front of the class. I knew he didn't want me to mention what happened yesterday afternoon in the alley because he had a reputation to keep...ha! Some reputation that is, wanting the world to think he is a cold-hearted business man. Well, that isn't far from the truth, however I seen a spark of kindness underneath that hard exterior, no one else may see it, but I did. I glanced over at Seto once again only to see him reading another one of his books.

It was later that afternoon and I sat beside Seto in a conference he held at Kaiba Corp. He had asked me yesterday to stay at the company as his personal assistant. I wrote down all the information thrown at me during the meeting. I recorded everything that every person said as well as who said it. I wore a deep blue dress that went down to my ankles. It may have been a simple dress, however it worked for the business world.

"Are you getting all of this down Ms. Shadae?" Seto asked me using my 'last name'. I looked at Seto and seen him eyeing me.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," I answered while nodding. Seto nodded back at me and continued with the meeting.

"Mr. Kaiba, we need to do something about this company," one of the men told Seto. I did not know anything about the business world, however I heard a menacing tone under that sentence. I knew that couldn't be a good thing, so I used my Millenium powers. I used them to read the man's mind. 'Seto Kaiba will go down and we will have control of this company once and for all!' I glanced at Seto and seen that he didn't seem to notice the menace in his business partner's tone. I simply sat and continued my job.

After the meeting was over, Seto and I were alone in his office. He was turning his computer off and he glanced over at me before putting a stack of papers into his briefcase. "You are free to go home now," he told me.

"Seto..." I began.

Seto made a sound of annoyance, "I told you yesterday that..."

"I know, but I feel you should know this," I interupted. He stared at me and waited for me to continue. "I cannot explain how I know this, but I feel that you may be in danger from those men in your conference."

"I wouldn't doubt that Kisara," he told me. "The business world can be very cruel. I do not think I have anything to worry about though."

I shook my head, "They are planning something Seto, I can feel it."

Seto laughed at that statement, "And you know this how exactly?" he asked.

"I do not know," I lied. I started to the door and opened it. I was about to leave the office but I turned my head to Seto and seen he was still watching me. "Just be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

As I was walking to an empty alley, as I usually do in order to go to the Shadow Realm without anybody seeing me, I noticed an envelope laying on the ground. I bent and picked it up. I seen it didn't have a name on it, so I opened the envelope up and took the contents out. It was a card of some sort. I read it and seen that it was an invitation to a place called Duelist Kingdom. There were also a couple of pieces of metal shaped like stars. According to the card I was suppose to take these stars known as star chips, to a ship which will take me to the island. I didn't know if this envelope was meant for me or if somebody dropped it, however I was intrigued by this invitation. So, I decided to keep it. I've never dueled before, however I had confidence in my mind reading abilities so I know I would win this competition. I would ask Keith to help me make a deck that was worthy of a duel. I smiled as I went home. 


	5. Duelist Kingdom Beginnings

It was two weeks since I found the envelope on the ground. Every day since then was the same as the previous. I went to school, then to work and then I went home. It was now summer vacation so I had alot of time on my hands. Seto knew I was going to Duelist Kingdom for the tournament and he supported me by letting me take the time off of work, which surprised me to tell you the truth. Keith had helped me make a powerful deck, however the way he got the cards I wasn't very happy with, since a card store would be suffering a little bit in the financial department due to the missing cards. Keith and I stood side by side waiting to get on the ship. Raistlin would meet us later on when Keith goes to the Shadow Realm to get him after boarding the ship. It was our turn to board, but I had to show the suited men the star chips I found. While I was getting on board, I turned and waited for Keith. Keith didn't have any star chips with him so the men wouldn't let him board.

"I'm with her!" He pointed to me angrily. I knew he was angry with the situation. I smiled at Keith and descended the steps.

"No star chips, no getting on the ship!" One of the suited men yelled at Keith. I stopped in front of Keith and handed him one of my star chips. I turned back around and faced the men.

"Now he has one, so can he board now?" I asked sweetly. The two men looked at each other first and then at us.

"Well, we did let those two guys who did the same thing onto the ship. I do not think Mr. Pegasus would like to be bothered again with the same question," one of the men said.

The other man nodded and replied, "You're right." He looked at us and then said, "Okay, you can both board the ship."

I began to ascend the steps again with Keith following close behind.

We had learned that we had to stay in the large sleeping quarters which didn't have any beds. Instead, there were sleeping bags rolled up in a corner for each person to use whenever they felt like going to sleep. Keith was having none of it.

"I know there are rooms on this ship with actual beds in them!" he exclaimed.

I laughed at his outburst. "Calm down Keith, we will think of a way to get a room."

Keith sneered a bit after I said that. "Are we gonna send some poor fool to the Shadow Realm until the ship ride is over?" I cocked an eyebrow at Keith. "It's not like anything will happen to the person. They'll just be frightened for a little while. This ride is suppose to be only a couple of days long."

I shook my head, "Let's just make due with what there is okay Keith?" I asked seriously. Keith simply mumbled something under her breath. I smiled and told him, "It won't be that bad I'm sure."

We both walked outside to the guardrail and stared out at the ocean a couple of hours later. We got tired of sitting around with nothing to do. "Isn't it beautiful Keith?" We were in the middle of a conversation when we heard a woman's voice. We both turned and seen a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair.

"Um, hello," I said.

"I'm just checking out my competition, the name's Mai Valentine," she then laughed and looked at me. "You don't look like a duelist."

"I do not duel, this will be my first time to duel in my life," I told her.

Mai used that annoying laugh once again and said, "That must've been a fluke! Letting a no-talent duelist go to Duelist Kingdom! Ahahahahaha!" She looked beside me at Keith. "Wait a minute, I've seen you somewhere before."

"I'm the American Duelist Champion," Keith told her.

Mai pointed up and said, "Oh that's right. You are Bandit Keith, the duelist who lost to a little kid." She laughed yet again.

"I don't know how that little twerp won, but Pegasus handed him a piece of paper before the kid defeated me. They had some sort of instructions on them so that means Pegasus somehow cheated! I'm going to Duelist Kingdom to get revenge for him humiliating me!" Keith was yelling now and a few people who were around us stared at him.

Mai smiled and told him, "You keep telling yourself that kid."

"I'll wipe the floor with you Mai Valentine, mark my words," Keith threatened.

Mai turned and began walking to the entrance of the ship. She waved her hand and said, "Whatever you say loser."

Keith clutched his hand in a fist. He was shaking from anger so I turned to him. "Don't let her get to you Keith. This is only a game after all."

"This is more than just a game mom," Keith whispered to me. I could never get used to Keith calling me that even though I am his birth mother. We were almost the same age thanks to Shadi and his cursed Time Wizard aging Keith.

I smiled at him and replied, "I know you are after Pegasus, but in the meantime, just enjoy the game and you will breeze through the duels. You are the most powerful duelist that I know."

"Correction, you work for the world's best duelist."

"Seto is the world's best?" I asked. Keith nodded.

I think everybody was getting ready for bed, or they were in the ship socializing with each other. Keith and I were the only ones outside until two guys walked outside a few minutes later. One I recognized as Yugi, a boy in my class. The other had greenish colored hair and wore glasses that were in the shape of some kind of bug. Yugi had a beautiful golden box that looked ancient. He took a few cards out of the box and handed them to the other boy. The other boy then walked over to the guardrail and threw the cards into the water. Yugi yelled and Joey Wheeler ran outside.

"What happened Yug?" Joey asked. The boy with green hair laughed and began to walk inside.

"Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean!" Yugi exclaimed. The boy that Yugi called Weevil walked confidently inside the ship. Keith and I watched as Joey jumped over the guardrail and into the freezing waters below.

I looked at Keith with concern in my eyes and asked, "Should we help them?" Keith shrugged and I turned back to the scene before me. I walked foward with my hands extended in front of me. I could feel Keith's eyes watching. A light shone in front of me and Yugi looked to see what the light was. I summoned up my Millenium Staff which looked alot like the Millenium Ring I seen a boy in my class wearing...Bakura was his name I believe. The only difference is my Millenium Staff has a golden shaft which extended below the top part. Yugi's face showed his shock but I didn't pay much attention since my task was to help the cards closest to the surface of the ocean find their way to the top where Joey could reach them. After a few minutes I did all I could because two of the cards were far too damaged from the water. Another boy from my class named Tristan came to help pull Joey out of the water along with Tea. After Joey apologize to Yugi and Yugi told him it wasn't his fault, the group walked over to me.

"Wow, look guys, another Millenium Item!" Yugi exclaimed. I smiled at his apparent knowledge of the items.

"What is it?" Tea asked to no one in particular.

"It is called the Millenium Staff," I answered. "One of its powers is the ability to call and control storms."

"Wow! Dat's cool Kisara!" Joey exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes, I used its powers to help Yugi get his cards back. I used the staff to cause a small whirlpool to find his cards and send them back up so you could get to them."

"I didn't get all of 'em" Joey sulked. He looked at the floor of the ship in shame.

"Don't worry Joey," he looked up at me. "Yugi's other cards were too damaged for my Staff to locate. It wasn't your fault."

He grinned really big, "Dat makes me feel beta," I found his accent really unusual. Keith cleared his throat behind me. I turned to look at him.

"You're Bandit Keith," Yugi said to him.

"That's right pipsqueek. And you're Yugi Motou, the duelist who defeated the World Champion, Seto Kaiba," he replied.

"Dat's right! Yugi kicked Kaiba's butt!" Joey exclaimed as he made a fist in the air."

Keith smirked. "Anyways," he looked at me. "Isn't it time we went to get a certain someone if you get my drift?"

I nodded and made my Staff disappear once again. "He is probably getting lonely by now." I turned to Yugi and the others. "Until we meet again." With that Keith and I both made our way back inside.

I followed Keith to the men's restroom and waited while he went in. A few minutes later, both Keith and Raistlin came out. I smiled down at Raistlin and told him, "I'm sorry it took us so long to come and get you." Raistlin laughed and took my hand. We made our way to the sleeping space where everyone else was. On the way there, Keith asked, "Why do you always have to hold HIS hand?" He had a jealous tone to his voice.

I looked sideways at him and answered, "Raistlin is only a little boy. You are a grown man so you don't really need your mommy holding your hand do you?"

Keith smirked, "Point taken. But I wish we could at least spend more time together."

I frowned at that remark. "We would spend more time together if you were actually there to spend time with in the first place. However, you feel the need to wonder off all the time."

"Hmph," was all Keith said.

"Please don't fight," Raistlin pleaded.

"We're not fighting, were are simply discussing important things," Keith told him.

I looked at keith with a smile on my face. "You should listen to what your big brother says."

Keith was the one who frowned this time. He hated it when I remind him that Raistlin was the older one.

The next couple of days went by slowly. There wasn't much to do on a ship, so Keith, Raistlin and myself lounged around out of boredom. I walked out onto the deck of the ship and seen an island in the distance but getting closer. Keith came out and stood beside me and he was holding Raistlin in his arms. I noticed a helicopter coming from the island. I watched as it came towards us and I saw that it was pretty close to the water, which meant it must've just left the island. I seen a boy with a black ponytail looking out the window. He had a tattoo of some kind below one of his eyes, as the helicopter passed the ship, he looked out the window and our eyes met. 


	6. Kisara's First Duel

We finally landed on the island, after all those boring hours with nothing to do but talk to people. Keith and I mostly talked amongst ourselves getting to know each other better which was time well spent. Keith had felt I alienated him, putting Raistlin and Seto before him. Keith promised me he would spend more time at our home even though he loved the real world. I could care less for living in it, which could be expected since I lived in the Shadow Realm ever since I can remember. Keith and I made our way to the front of a large castle along with everybody else who was on board the ship. I watched as everybody talked in apprehension, waiting for some answers as to what they were to do. Slowly the talking began to die down as everybody looked up at the castle walls. I looked up as well and seen a well-dressed man with shoulder-length silver hair which covered his left eye. He stretched his arms above his head and began to speak.

"Welcome Duelists of all ages. Welcome to my humble abode known as Duelist Kingdom. I am Maximillian Pegasus. You have all received two star chips each along with a card. When you duel, you will put up either one or both star chips as calleteral and the winner will receive all star chips put up. Be careful however, because if you lose all of your star chips, you will be kicked out of the competition and you will be taken home. Each Duel Stage will either make or break you so make sure your decks are ready for the challenge beforehand. There are various campsites with tents, sleeping bags and showers found throughout the island for your convenience. If you win ten star chips, you automatically qualify to stay in my castle in a nice cozy room." He laughed at that statement, then continued, "so without further ado, let the games begin!" Most of the people on the ground cheered as Pegasus made his way back inside.

I looked over at Keith and asked, "What now Keith? Should we split up here, or stick together?"

Keith smirked and answered with, "We are adversaries in this friendly competition aren't we? Don't worry, we may meet in the Finals right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So in that case...good luck. I hope I see you soon." With that Keith began to walk off. When he was out of sight, I looked down at Raistlin and asked, "Where to now?" Raistlin looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. I began to walk in a random direction with no idea where I was going. After about twenty minutes of walking, we came to a stop at a large platform. I looked around at its surroundings and noticed all of the lava-like liquid surrounding the thing. I made my way to the platform with Raistlin right beside me. I stopped at the edge of the liquid and felt the heat coming off of it.

"It's hot here mommy," Raistlin announced. I smiled down at him and seen that he was observing the red-hot liquid.

"I challenge you to a duel!" somebody behind me said. I turned and seen a boy a little older than me. He had the same colored hair as Pegasus, however his hair was cut shorter and his bangs were parted in the middle. He made his way over to me and stopped a few feet away. I could see that this boy was definately Pegasus' son because he looked just like Pegasus.

I held out my hand and replied, "Hi, I'm Kisara." He smirked at me and began walking to the platform.

"I don't care who you are because soon you will be eliminated off of this island," he told me. He made his way to the platform and stood on one side of it. He looked at me and asked, "Well are you coming or not? I don't have all day." I made my way over to the other side of the platform with Raistlin close behind.

"You have not even told me your name," I told the teenager.

"Not that it matters really," I now stood on the platform opposite him. "But my name is Elija Pegasus."

I nodded my understanding. "So you are the son of the creator of Duel Monsters. That means you have access to the most powerful cards ever made." Elija laughed.

"You have no idea what you are up against!" he laughed.

"You may be surprised how much I know about your deck," I challenged.

He looked at my duel glove which held the one star chip in its indention. "I see you lost one of your star chips already. I guess I will be nice for a change and only challenge you for your one starchip!" He laughed once again.

We looked at each other and yelled, "Let's duel!" The counters on the side of the field as well as the scoreboard in front of us said 2000 which was the life points we each had for this duel. A player who lost all 2000 life points we the loser of the game. We each drew five cards and Elija drew an extra card, "I will start."

He looked at his card and thought about what move he was going to do. I used my Millenium powers to read his mind and knew what his card was.

"You just drew Flame Cerberus," I confirmed.

Elija's face showed his shock. "How did you know that?" he asked. I laughed at his question.

"I tried to warn you, I know everything there is to know about your deck. I can read your mind and there is nothing you can do about it Elija."

"How are you able to read my mind?" Elija demanded angrily. I decided to show him firsthand. I outstretched my arms and my Millenium Staff appeared in my hands.

"You have a Millenium Item!" he exclaimed with surprise. I smiled wickedly at Elija and masses of dark energy in the form of purple and black mist began to surround us.

"Of course you would know how to take me to the Shadow Realm," Elija said in a sarcastic voice. "What are the consequences of loosing? Having my soul stuck here forever?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I am simply showing you what happens to people who challenge me. It makes them think twice before doing it again."

Elija's face showed his anger and he placed his Flame Cerberus onto the field. Its attack strength was 2100 and defense was 1900 but with the field of fire, the attack and defense went up 300 points. So Flame Cerberus was now at 2400/2200. Since Elija just now put the monster down on the field, he couldn't attack me because the player starting the duel, cannot attack on the very first turn of the duel. I drew a card after Elija waved his hand indicating he was finished. He wore a smug look because his monster was really strong. I smiled with confidence as I placed a card on the field without even looking at it first. It was the Fire Wing Pegasus 2250/1800. Thanks to the field bonus it became 2550/2100. So I attack Elija and the holograms on the field did the actions. Elija lost 150 life points as well as his monster on the field, and his counter subtracted the damage made. That made Elija angry and it clearly showed on his face.

"You will regret that," he threatened. I smiled even bigger. Elija drew a card and then placed the Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field. Its stats were 2400/2000. He then placed the Dragon Claw card down on the field to raise Red Eye's attack to 2700 and he attacked my monster. I quickly played the Kuriboh card in my hand to negate Elija's attack. Elija yelled his frustration at this. I began to laugh at Elija's outburst.

"What's so funny?" he yelled.

"My son over there acts more mature than you do!" I laughed. "Raistlin doesn't throw temper tantrums when he doesn't get what he want! Ahahaha!"

"Does he cheat at games like you do?" Elija demanded. I shook my head.

"I only read your card that first time. I do not need to cheat in order to win. If I knew every move you make, that would make me enjoy it less. I duel for the fun of it, not to win. However I win because of my dueling skills, and I can honestly say that even without the use of my powers I never lose." I knew I was boasting but I didn't really care. It was fun watching Elija act this way.

"I cannot do anything right now so it is your turn," Elija pouted. I drew a card and played it directly from my deck. It was Raigeki. A hologram of lightning came out of the holographic sky that appeared above the playing field and struck Elija's monster causing it to be destroyed. He now had no monsters on the field. I played another monster, it was another Fire Wing Pegasus, 2550/2100. I ordered them both to attack Elija this time and their combined attack strength was 5100 meaning Elija lost all of his life points and I won the game. I half walked half skipped off of the platform and waited for Elija to join me. The Shadow Realm's mist began to dissolve and we found ourselves back where we were on the island. My Millenium Staff disappeared in a glow of golden light. Elija took a Star Chip off of his dueling glove and shoved it into my hand. When his hand touched mine, I had a vision...

...I seen a beautiful young woman with golden hair holding a baby. Pegasus was sitting beside her in a chair and he had a loving look in his eye as he watched the woman hold the infant. A young boy who looked very much like Elija jumped onto the bed followed by a little girl with the same golden blonde hair and another boy with black hair who was older than the silver haired boy and younger than the girl. The scene dissolved into another one. The family was standing in a graveyard, however the young woman was nowhere to be seen. I saw a gravestone marked Cecelia Pegasus. The next scene I saw was of Pegasus sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was amongst many paintings of whom I was certain was Cecelia, the young woman who was holding the baby in the bed. There was so many paintings of her on the walls, on easels and even on tables and the floor. Each one had her in a different pose. Pegasus buried his head in his hands and I seen his shoulders moving as if he was crying. All of a sudden the vision ended.

After I realized I was in front of Elija, I began to tremble violently for no apparent reason and I fell to my knees. I could imagine the look on my face as Raistlin ran to me and asked if I was alright. I was lost in my own world however, so I didn't respond. I noticed Elija kneeling in front of me and was asking me questions. I didn't respond to him at first because I was staring into his eyes andat the same time I wasn't realizing it, I was looking at my reflection in them and seen that my eyes had glazed over like they do when...its hard to explain but you get the picture. My eyes had a surprised look in them. I looked so lost. Finally I said only two words..."Cecelia Pegasus."

Please read and review this story. Although I know where I am going with this, I was stuck on the battle sequence for like a week or so because I myself do not duel at all so I couldn't remember the attack/defense of the monsters, I didn't feel like looking them up online so that is the reason of the delay. I tried finding my own deck and have Kisara using the same cards that are in my deck, however I cannot find it at the moment. But please give me deck ideas and that sort of thing as well, thanks! 


	7. The Millenium Ring

A/N: I will write this chapter and wait until I get 10 reviews before continuing on with the story. I have 6 (I think I posted one of them), but when I get 10 reviews from different people, I'll post another chapter. Thanks for reading, ideas and criticism are fine 

Chapter 7 -------------------

"What did you just say?" Elija asked me.

"A woman...named Cecelia Pegasus..." I repeated.

"You were reading my mind again!" Elija accused.

I shook my head, "When our hands touched...I seen her and your father..." I rambled on.

Elija stood and began to walk off, leaving me sitting on the ground still. Raistlin asked once again, "Are you alright mommy?"

I looked at Raistlin and smiled. "I think I will be soon," with that I stood and walked after Elija and Raistlin followed beside me. "Hold on!" Elija stopped with my voice.

"What do you want?" Elija asked while he turned to my direction.

"Perhaps we can travel the island together?" I asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know...it's just lonely I guess," I admitted.

"Find your company with someone else," Elija told me. He turned and continued to walk away from me.

"I guess that's a no then," I told Raistlin, the only response I got from Raistlin was a childish giggle.

It was night time and I seen some lights nearby. Raistlin and I made our way to the source of the lights and stumbled upon a camp. We watched and seen that my classmates Yugi and his friends were there. "Come on," I told Raistlin.

We walked out of the bushes at the edge of the campsite and Joey spotted us, "Yo, Kisara! Over here!"

When we stood in front of the group, Joey walked over to Raistlin, rustled his hair and said, "What're you doing here Kaiba Jr.?"

"He's with me," I replied politely.

"Aww, well what are you doing here Kisara?" Joey's eyes turned to me.

"We were just walking around exploring some. Truth be told, we were getting kind of lonely on our own, so we walked until we met up with somebody," I answered.

"You can stay with us," Yugi chimed in cheerfully.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," came Tea's answer.

"The more the merrier," Tristan put in.

"Thanks guy," I told them all.

"No problem," Tristan said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a voice off in the darkness, it was a female's voice.

"Who's there?" Joey asked.

A figure began to walk out of the shadows and we all seen that it was Mai Valentine.

"Not you again!" Joey exclaimed. "Why don't yago back in the hole where ya came from?"

"What?" Mai asked with a mocking tone. "I guess you all don't want what's in my bag."

"That depends on what's in da bag," Joey told her.

Mai walked closer to him and Tristan, opened it and the two of them looked in. "Hey! She has loads of food in there!"

"Wouldn't you need it Mai?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really," Mai said as she held up her dueling glove and turned it around for us all to see. She had all ten star chips already.

"You got all of your star chips already!" exclaimed Yugi. "But how?"

"The duelists here are all second and third rate duelists. They were easy to beat," came Mai's answer. "Since I will be going into the castle first thing tomorrow, I do not need all of this food anymore. So if you ask me nicely, and do some chores, maybe I will give it to you..."

"Do chores?" Joey and Tristan asked at the same time.

"How else will you cook some of the food that is in there? Now we need firewood to cook with and water to boil the food in...I am giving the food away for free after all."

Tristan and Joey both bowed with their hands in prayer position and asked at once, "May we please have the food? We'll do anything."

Mai smiled and replied, "All right, since you asked nicely and all."

Joey and Tristan both began throwing out the contents of the bag and Tea yelled, "Save some for the rest of us guys! We need to ration the food!"

"Ooohh! She has potato chips and chocolate bars and pop tarts!" Joey exclaimed which meant he didn't hear a word Tea said.

"Come on Joey!" Yugi pulled on Joey's shoulders while Tristan helped.

"Tea's right man, we need to save this food! You never know how long we will be stuck out here!" Tristan tried to rationalize.

"Oh!" Joey let go of the bag and pouted. "You're right guys." His face brightened up and he told the other two guys, "Let's go get some chores done so we can eat!"

Mai walked over to Tea and took her by the arm, she then came over to me and did the same thing. "With all these boys around, we need a little girl-time."

"What about Raistlin?" I protested.

"We'll take care of Kaiba Jr. won't we guys?" Yugi and Tristan agreed. "We'll have fun won't we squirt?" Joey asked as he bent down to Raistlin's level.

Raistlin smiled and said, "Yeah!"

I smiled and let Mai lead me into the curtained shower stall. "I will stand guard while you two get cleaned up."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I took one earlier, after I sent all those boys home," she laughed. Tea and I stripped down to our underwear and began to clean up a little while we chatted. "So," Mai started. "You and Mr. Bigshot Kaiba huh? He doesn't strike me as the type to keep a girlfriend."

"Oh, he and I are not a couple," I blushed.

"I see..." Mai trailed off. Just then, the three of us heard a noise in the brush outside the curtain and Tea screamed.

"What's up?" we heard Joey ask. Mai went over to the back of the curtained space and peeked out with the curtain around her face so nobody would see Tea and myself in a state of undress.

She and I on the other hand were drying off and putting a fresh outfit on. After we were finished, the three of us emerged from the curtain and looked around.

"Whoever ya are, come out!" Joey yelled. We heard some more rustling in the bushes and our classmate Bakura emerged.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"See Tristan, I told you I seen Bakura on the ship and again on this island!" Tea exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea," was Bakura's reply. "I was just walking around and found myself here."

"Come on over and hang out with us," Tristan told him.

"Cheers," Bakura walked over and sat down on a log. I seen that the food was done and so we all sat and ate it in silence.

After we were through, Mai stood and told us, "I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back soon." We all watched as she disappeared into the night.

The others were all talking about their favorite cards and if they could be any of them, which ones they would be. I lost interest and gazed out into the woods. I then heard Bakura say, "I would like to show you something Yugi." Then he began to hum. I looked at him and seen that his hands were on either side of his chest as if he was holding something in front of him. A golden light shone in the middle of his chest and I immediately felt the darkness of his soul.

I used telepathy to speak to Raistlin using our minds, 'Go to Keith now! I think something bad is about to happen!' Raistlin stood and ran towards the nearest woods and I watched as he disappeared as if he was a ghost.

A gold ring appeared around Bakura's neck and he began to summon the Shadow Realm around us all. "He has a Millenium Item!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That's right Yugi, and now I will show you what it can do!" Bakura laughed menacingly. Since we were all in the Shadow Realm now, I used its power to teleport nearby.

I waved my hand and a mirror-like hole opened up before me and I seen that Raistlin was running toward Keith. "What are you doing here?" Keith asked Raistlin.

"A bad man has mommy and her friends," Raistlin said as he ran into Keith and wrapped his arms around one of Keith's legs. Keith bent down and picked Raistlin up.

"Show me where," he told Raistlin. I waved my hand again and seen the image of Yugi and his friends.

"Now," Bakura started. "The Millenium Puzzle is mine!" Bakura began to laugh and he reached down to take the Puzzle from Yugi's neck. Then a glow came from Yugi's puzzle and Bakura asked, "What trickery is this?"

"You cannot have my puzzle whoever you are," Yugi said in a deeper voice than he usually had stood up and I seen that he was taller too.

"No! Not you!" Bakura backed away in fear.

"You want my Puzzle? Come and get it!" Yugi told Bakura. "But first, tell me who you are."

Bakura's face relaxed and he replied, "I am a spirit who has lived thousands of years. Once I get ahold of your Millenium Puzzle, I will continue to seek out the others until I have all seven AHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was confused when Bakura said seven, because I knew there were far more than that. I had one of them, Shadi had two, a boy and his sister that I knew had two more and the two of them standing before my vision portal had two more. That was eight...but there were eleven in all. The Millenium Puzzle, Scales, Necklace, Ring, Key, Staff, Rod, Eye, Mirror, Headpiece and Pyramid. I wondered why Bakura thought there were only seven...and what would he do with them if and when he ever got them... 


	8. Now I'm Back

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay in this story. I finally found some help with getting the little details right lol! I can now use the scripts of the episodes to help me continue the story. I've been having trouble submitting documents to the site for some reason. The scene with Seto and the computer has parts from both the American and Japanese versions in it, so if you don't recognize some of the dialogue, that is why. **Bold** type is for the computer's voice, underline is for the words on the screen. Probably the longest chapter so far yay! Please read and review!

**Chapter 8: Now I'm Back**

Then, they began their Shadow Game. Next, I waved my hand and the image before me changed. Seto was approached by a couple of men in business suits. Seto stood on a windowledge and jumped out. I watched as the men ran over to the window and searched the ground below. "How did he survive the fall?" One of them asked.

"Does it matter? He disappeared, so we need to go down there and look for him! Mr. Pegasus wants him brought in alive," the second man responded.

I closed the image in front of me and used my Millenium powers to reach out to Seto and read his mind. This allowed me to figure out where he was headed to. I smiled as I closed my eyes and went to Seto.

I arrived in room with the large computer monitor on one of the walls. I decided to sit in the leather office chair in front of the monitor in order to wait for Seto. A couple of minutes later, I heard the swish of the door and I used my legs to swivel the chair around to face him. "Kisara? How did _you _get in here?" Seto asked me with wide eyes.

I smiled as I stood and walked over to him. "I read your mind and came here to see you," was my answer.

"I'm not in the mood for your foolish mumbo jumbo," Seto replied as he made his way over to the chair I was in seconds before and sat down. "Computer on!" he said in a commanding voice.

The monitor on the wall came to life with a woman's electrical voice, "**Hello Seto**." The monitor had a black background with rotating electric blue lines which made it look like a black hole or something. The words **Seto Kaiba**were on the middle of the screen in pale blue. A bar of the same pale blue color was under Seto's name and below that, a red bar showed the progress of the computer loading up.

"I never saw a monitor _that _big before Seto," I commented before I stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**Who's the girl?**" the computer asked.

"It can see?" I asked, truly interested now.

"There is a camera in the room and one of my technical secretaries is able to see us," Seto explained as he ran his fingers on the keyboard to type in something.

"**Yes, well, while you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun. At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duelist Kingdom tournament. If Pegasus or his representative can defeat Yugi, the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised to turn over control of Kaiba Corp to him,**" the woman said.

"Pegasis can't defeat Yugi," Kaiba stated. "He has Exodia."

"**Not anymore, Yugi lost his cards,**"the woman told Seto.

"What?! How did _that _happen?!" Seto demanded.

"Some guy took Yugi's cards and threw them over the ship on the way to Duelist Kingdom," I put in as I studied Seto's face, which wasn't an easy thing to do because he had no emotion on his face. Seto turned his head to me and I knew his question, so I answered before he could ask, "I was there and saw it happen. Yugi lost two of his Exodia cards in the ocean. The other three, I'm not sure can be used again or not." Seto turned back to the monitor and I continued, "I think they _can _be used though."

"**Pegasus knows about the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba is Pegasus' prisoner, and with Kaiba out of the way, Pegasus will exert pressure to make Mokuba do what he wants,**" the computer said after I finished speaking.

"Where exactly is Mokuba at?" Seto asked.

"**Servants of Pegasus are holding him at Duelist Kingdom.**"

"I see. Mokuba has the key to the safe containing the documents needed for takeover of their corporation," Seto said more to himself than to anyone else.

"**What are you going to do Kaiba?**"

"Pegasus will keep Mokuba safe, at least until after the takeover is complete. I have to help Mokuba escape. But first, I have to guard against Pegasus' planned takeover," Seto answered. "I have to make sure Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what. I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a fight. It's takeover time, by me!"

"**That's the spirit Kaiba!**"

"Next stop, Duelist Kingdom. I'm going to hack into Pegasus' terminal. Time is not on my side, and I'm going to need help with this," Seto said as he typed on the keyboard again. "I'm going to set up on the Net as a common user and search for 'Duelist Kingdom.'"

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked as I watched Seto.

"You just stand there and look beautiful," Seto told me. I could feel my cheeks flush with a burning sensation. "I-I mean, just stand there." Seto's cheeks flushed with red and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"**Aww, is that a blush I see Kaiba?**" the computer taunted.

"Enough!" Seto yelled and I watched the screen before us. It changed to a map of an island and it had twelve white squares with a star in the middle of them. "Locate the duel rings that are currently operative."

"**There are twelve evenly scattered around the island,**" the computer answered.

"Where is Yugi dueling?" Seto asked. After a few seconds, the words **'NOT ACCESSED'** appeared in the middle of the screen in big red letters. I turned my gaze to Seto to see what he would do. He smiled and told the screen, "Give it your best shot Pegasus. There's not a computer system in the world I can't break into. Every computer has a back door. Computer, I'm taking over the manual." He continued typing. "All of the data from every duel is being beamed from the island to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satallite, and back to the Millenium."

"What is the Millenium?" I asked.

"What Pegasus calls his computer mainframe," Seto answered.

"**How are we going to crash Pegasus' computer?**" the computer asked.

"If we can find a backdoor into Millenium," Seto started. "I can read Yugi's data as it is being stored."

"**But Pegasus' company has quite a solid security system.**"

"All their systems are based on the virtual system that I designed. If I can't hack it, who can?" Seto asked. "A crash is just what I had in mind, and I'm going to use their satellite to do it."

" **I already tried to hack into their satellite,**" the computer began, but Seto interrupted.

"My idea is different, be ready with a search for the Dark Magician. If Yugi's dueling, he's sure to use that card. My plan is to bring down the Industrial Illusions satellite, all the way down."

The computer screen changed to an image of a blueprint of a satallite. On the top right-hand corner of the screen it said, 'Access Illusion Satelight2' and on the bottom left-hand corner were the words 'Illusion Satelight2, Industrial Illusion.C, Since 1995'. An image of the world appeared on the screen next, and there were grid squares throughout the screen. Two metal security doors were shown on the screen and there danger colors of yellow with slanting black lines above and on the sides of the doors. A blue rectangle with red filling it showed the progress. Next, an image of the Dark Magician appeared and a red rectangle with white letters red 'ERROR' was below the card image.

"Yugi must be inside. Get ready to go in," Seto told the computer. An image of dynomite appeared on the metal doors and then blasted them open. Afterwards, a fortress was seen.

"**You won't blow past this door, it's impossible to penetrate without the password.**"

"Pegasus wouldn't think I would get this far. That egomaniac's password must be something easy, like 'Pegasus'," Seto said to himself.

"Or maybe the password could be 'Alcatraz', since that looks like an island prison," I put in.

"I'll try Pegasus first, but you may be right. I _do _know how much of an egomaniac he is though," Seto gave a sneer as he typed in what he thought was the password. The image changed to a picture of Yugi's face. The computer screen showed that it was just Yugi's turn in his duel, and that he was dueling Seto Kaiba! "I'm back. Now is where the real duel begins. I'll show Pegasus not to underestimate Seto Kaiba. Let the battle begin!"


	9. Revelations

A/N: Okay, this is important. Although the part on this story says I hadn't updated since January, well that is wrong. I updated a week or two ago. I replaced the last chapter with actual story. Anyone who remembers, that chapter was just a small Author's Note thingy before. So, this chapter and the previous continues with the story, if you hadn't noticed it before. Again, I used parts from both the American and Japanese versions within this chapter. Working on the next chapter right now hehe.

Words underlined like this are the words that appears on the computer screen.

**Bold text like this is when the computer is talking to Kaiba.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Konami does (or whichever company owns the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh lol).

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

The computer screen in front of us went black and a big red word saying Warning flashed in the middle of the screen. **"I am rerouting the data from Arena 146 so we can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there,"** the female voice told Seto.

"I'm sure he is," Seto replied as he stared at the screen, which said Booth 146 in red letters and numbers.

**"The central computer must be aware of our presence by now. What do we do?"**

"It doesn't matter, just continue on," Seto answered. The screen changed to a grid of a duel platform and the names of the cards were on the screen along with the cards' positions.

**"The most interesting thing is the name of Yugi's opponent—Seto Kaiba!"**

"I don't believe it!" Seto shouted as he looked over the screen in front of him.

**"It's true, and the opponent is using **_**your **_**deck!"**

Seto looked angry as he said, "Pegasus must have taken my deck."

**"Yeah well, the duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, after Yugi destroyed the first one with Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Yugi currently has no cards in play, and it's his move."**

"But without Exodia, Yugi can't win against the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He has no other cards in his deck strong enough to stand up against the Blue-Eyes, let alone two of them. Yugi will lose on his next turn unless I can decrease the Blue-Eyes' power from here," Seto told the computer. "I'll upload a virus into the Blue-Eyes' holocomputer to weaken it."

**"Shouldn't we wait to see Yugi's next move?"** the computer asked Seto.

"We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Start the viral injection upload."

**"What level of the virus do you want to add to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"**

"Maximum," Seto ordered the computer. I watched curiously as an image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon came onto the screen in a mesh-like form on the grid. A card image on Yugi's side of the field came on in attack mode. "I wish Yugi had waited a few more seconds before making his move. Can't you get that virus uploaded any faster?"

**"We're already halfway there—this is as fast as it goes. The viral implant is at sixty percent, but it doesn't seem to be working—the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack is still at 3000 points."** A few moments went by before the attack points on the screen began to plummet down. **"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly."**

I felt a severe pain in my stomach as Seto and the computer continued talking. Tears flooded my eyes as I dropped to the floor on my knees. I saw that my body was starting to glow a deep crimson hue. "Seto!" I yelled out before collapsing to the floor writhing.

"Kisara?" I felt Seto kneel beside me before he yelled out, "Get ready to go to work on dragon number three!"

**"We've been locked out by a remote terminal—looks like we've been hacked!"** I heard in the background as I tried to block the pain out.

**"Hey, Kaiba!"** I heard Pegasus' voice echo throughout the small room. **"I've caught you in the act!" ** Pegasus laughed menacingly.

"This should have worked!" Seto shouted out in protest.

**" It's launching its attack,"** I heard the feminine voice say.

"Yugi!" Seto yelled.

"Seto!" I screamed and he looked down at me. I felt an invisible force stiffen my body and I couldn't move at all!

"Kisara...you're eyes...they're glowing blue!" Seto stared at me with wide eyes. I tried to talk to Seto, but I couldn't make my mouth work and then the invisible force left my body and I leaned against Seto with a sigh. "What happened Kisara?"

"I-I don't know..." I answered truthfully. I had never felt that amount of power before today.

"Come on," Seto slowly helped me to my feet. "Pegasus knows where I am now. We need to go."

My strength was still gone, but I thought I could have enough energy to get out of the computer room safely. **"I will disconnect the computer from here,"** the computer told Seto.

"Hold on Seto," I told him before I used the little power I had to summon the Shadow Realm around us. After I felt the shift of planes, I knew we were safe for now.

"What _is _this place?" Seto asked as I sat down.

"The Shadow Realm," I answered. "I need to get my strength back." I waited for a few seconds before asking, "What are we going to do now Seto?"

"_We _are not going to do anything. _I'm _going to face Pegasus and get my little brother back. I have to save my company!"

"Is you're company the most important thing to you?" I bit back angrily as I turned my eyes upward to gaze into Seto's.

"No! My brother is the most important thing to me! But he is tied into my company and they both go hand in hand!"

I gave a sigh before saying, "For now, I need to rest. You cannot leave the Shadow Realm on your own. Don't worry...time here is different than time on Earth."

** 3rd Person POV **

Pegasus sat at the long table in the dining room facing the big screen that was hanging down from the ceiling. On the screen was whom was known as the Big 5. These five men were the conspiritors within Kaiba Corp. that set everything up for the corporate takeover. "With Kaiba reeling from his loss to Yugi," one of the men started, "it's the perfect time to seize control and restore the company's reputation."

"So Kaiba is coming to my island?" Pegasus asked the men on the screen.

"Don't worry. We'll attack immediately and Kaiba will never make it to Duelist Kingdom," another man said.

"You must not attack," Pegasus replied calmly while sipping his glass of red wine.

"Why not?" a third man asked with dismay.

"Have patience. Once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become yours."

"If you had disposed of Kaiba as you'd promised, we would have already assumed power. But we'll finish what you started," the first man told him.

"Do not lay a finger on Seto Kaiba," Pegasus warned as he swirled the wine within his glass.

"If Kaiba rescues his younger brother, we'll lose our only tie to the Kaiba name," the first man reminded Pegasus.

"Your plans to use Mokuba as a figurehead won't be jeopardized. I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba," Pegasus told them.

"You better not fail us."

"Once I beat Yugi, our contract will be concluded. At that time, Kaiba Corporation will belong to you," replied Pegasus.

"There _does _seem to be some new things added to the Kaiba Corp. bylaws that may prove to be a nuisance for us all," a fourth man stated.

"That being?" inquired Pegasus with another small sip of wine.

"There has been a new figurehead named within the clause," the second man answered. "Another Kaiba."

"_Another _Kaiba?" Pegasus asked intrigued at the new development.

"Yes...somebody named Raistlin Kaiba? The clause identifies this Raistlin person as the son of Seto Kaiba," the first man revealed.

"Seto Kaiba has a _child_?" Pegasus thought through the new revelation. "Well, well, well...that was the _last _thing I'd expect from Kaiba." Pegasus stood and raised his glass. "It doesn't matter men, you are all about to become obscenely rich." Pegasus turned the monitor off and walked over to one of the large windows in the room. He turned his eyes up to the sky and admired the full moon. "As for Seto Kaiba, our partnership is just beginning. I'm looking forward to seeing you."


	10. The Engagement

A/N: So, so, so sorry it took this long to update this story! I blame lack of inspiration for the hiatus. This particular chapter was very, very hard to type up. I know where I wanna go in the story, but not how to get there. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for that. I just finished typing it up. The flashback was one I'd always wanted in this story. On another note, please read and review. Later on, I will have a scene where Kisara is in a duel, so I need card ideas because I don't collect the cards anymore. I totally need deck ideas! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Kisara's POV**

Seto paced back and forth as he waited for me to recover from my earlier episode. "When can we leave?" he asked.

"There is no need to rush," I replied as I slowly sat up.

"Mokuba is in danger!" Seto yelled.

"I know that Seto. You need to come up with a plan, and now is a good time to do that," I told him calmly. "As I've said, time here is different from the real world. Trust me when I tell you that Mokuba will be safe." I gave a sigh before continuing, "Seto..._please_?" I patted the space beside me.

"I'll take your word for it Kisara, but you better be right," Seto walked over and sat down beside me.

There was something I wanted to know, but I didn't know how to ask Seto. I bowed my head and looked at my hands in my lap for a few seconds. "Seto..."

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Do you like me?"

"What kind of question is _that_?" he asked me.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes before saying, "Because I like you...and I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me."

"I don't have time for that sort of thing in my life," Seto told me. I felt a heavy weight in my chest and I tried to blink away the tears. I closed my eyes and tried to will the tears away, but they still fell down my cheeks. "Kisara? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes so I could look at Seto. Tears blurred my vision, so his image was distorted. I looked forward again and replied, "But...we have a history together...can you really throw all of that away so easily?"

"We were children back then," Seto argued softly. "Things change."

"We may have been children...but we still have our _own _child together," I told him. "That should count for something." I let out a shaky sigh as I tried to keep my emotions under control. "I want things to go back to the way they were...I want us to have a second chance."

"We can't do that. You are one of my employees and dating employees is against the rules of Kaiba Corp. I cannot date you."

"You are the person who owns and controls Kaiba Corp.," I started. "You can do whatever you want without anyone else's permission. Seto?" He turned his head toward me, so I leaned over quickly and kissed him on the lips. Seto immediately broke the kiss off and stared at me angrily. "I want to be with you Seto," I tried to explain my action before turning my head forward. I bent my knees in front of my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Can we _go _yet?" Seto asked while standing. "I need to go get my brother."

"Fine," I replied a little moodily. I went and stood in front of Seto and held my hands apart like you would if you were stretching a rubber band between your hands. I read Seto's mind and knew where to take us. The darkness of the Shadow Realm spread out before we were back in the real world, near Seto's helicopter. "I'm going with you."

"Fine. Don't get in my way," he replied angrily. I ran over to the passenger side of the helicopter and opened the door. I got in and slammed it as hard as I could so it wouldn't open while we were in the air. Seto got in and he put a set of headphones on before starting the helicopter. He handed me the silver briefcase he carried and I put it in my lap.

He flipped various switches and pushed some buttons before I felt the helicopter jerk as it lifted up off the ground. I've never been in a helicopter before, so I was really scared as we headed off to Pegasus' island. The thud of the propeller above was deafening. I sat in silence for a while because I didn't know what to talk about. I didn't even know if now was the right time to talk to Seto, with him flying the helicopter and all. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I took in the sights below us. We were now over a vast amount of water, so I figured we were over the ocean now.

"Seto?" I asked. I turned to him and he was staring straight ahead. He was wearing headphones or something. "Seto?" I asked a little louder and he still didn't ackowledge me. Finally, I tapped him on the arm. He looked at me and I told him, "Are you listening to me?"

He leaned over, grabbed a second pair of headphones and handed them to me. I raised an eyebrow and he pointed from the headphones to my head. I put them onto my head and I heard Seto through them, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were listening to me," I answered through the microphone on the headphones.

"I cannot hear you without the headphones. The helicopter blades are too loud," he replied.

"Oh..." I knew what I wanted to tell him, but I was sure he wouldn't react the way I wanted him to. "I love you Seto."

"I do not want to talk about this," he told me.

"But we need to talk about it. Look at this Seto, I'm still wearing the ring you gave me all those years ago." I held my left hand out so he could see the ring on my wedding finger...

** FLASHBACK**

_Seto, Kisara and Mokuba were all outside while the other children from the orphanage played a little ways from them. Seto stood in front of Kisara with a smile on his face. He saw a show on TV where a man got down on one knee and proposed to his girlfriend. Seto didn't watch TV very often, but that one scene gave him an idea. He had taken a white pipe cleaner and cut it in half._

_Now, he stood before Kisara and he slowly got down on one knee. Kisara giggled and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_He held out the pipe cleaner and told her, "Hold out your left hand."_

_She did as Seto requested and watched as he put the pipe cleaner underneath Kisara's ring finger and twisted it at the top so it wouldn't fall off. "Why did you do that for?"_

_"I want you to marry me," Seto answered with a warm smile._

_"But...we are too little to get married," Kisara replied._

_"I know," Seto started. "But when we're old enough, we can get married. This ring is my promise to you that we'll get married someday. If you want to..."_

_Kisara smiled and told him, "That would be fun! I want to marry you!"_

_Seto stood and gave Kisara a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Good." He held her left hand and lifted it up to look at the ring. "I know it isn't a diamond ring like on the TV, but this ring is adjustable. While we get older, you can keep adjusting it so it fits."_

_"You're smart big brother," Mokuba said. Seto asked Mokuba to be a witness for the 'engagement'._

_"Plus you made it yourself so that makes my ring even _more _special," Kisara added. "You're the best Seto!" she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and he wrapped his own around her back._

_"Do you love me?" Seto asked._

_"Yes. Do you love me back?" Kisara asked._

_"Of course!" Seto answered enthusiastically. To Seto's childish mind, he had Mokuba's love and now Kisara's. Being an orphan made Seto want many people to love him because Mokuba had been the only one throughout their lives who did love his brother._

_"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" Kisara asked._

_"If you want them," Seto answered. "We can have a big family," he grinned at Kisara and she smiled back._

** END FLASHBACK**

"That didn't mean anything," Seto replied as he remembered back to that time. "We were naive children back then."

"Of course it meant something Seto!" I yelled out. "We were going to get married and have kids when we were old enough!"

"Those were childish dreams Kisara. It is time you grew up and live in the present," Seto bit back harshly.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"Mokuba is the only family I need," he replied.

"But Mokuba isn't the only family you have," I reminded Seto as I stared hard at him. "I became part of your family when Raistlin was born. Deny it all you want, but you know he's your son!"

"Who said anything about me denying that Raistlin was my son?!" Seto demanded.

"I assumed you did when..."

"That's the problem Kisara, you assumed things you know nothing about!" Seto interrupted me.

"Well, regardless, we are a family now! I love you Seto, and I want you to remember that in the future!"

"Where are you getting at?" Seto asked with anger.

"I want you to know that I'll always love you...if and when you are ready to be with me...I'll still be waiting. You're the only man for me and I will wait for however long it takes," I replied and stared out the window to my right.

A couple minutes passed before Seto replied, "I'll take that into consideration."

** 3rd Person POV**

**Kaiba Corp.**

Back at the Kaiba Corp. building, Seto's many secretaries were manning the surveillance equipment. They all wore different colored wigs worn in the same style, because in Kaiba Corp., it was important to keep out of danger and Seto knew that people who wanted his company or who wanted to get rid of him, would use any means necessary to get to him. That included the safety of his employees. They were all in the large room that had stadium-type seats typing away at their computers. Once Seto started talking through his headphones, they all eventually stopped to listen to his conversation with the girl with him. After they heard about him being 'engaged' during his childhood, they all went, "Awwww!"

They listened to the conversation afterwards and one of the secretaries asked, "Do you think he'll get married to that Kisara girl?"

"I think he will," started another secretary. "They sound _so _perfect for each other!"

When the bombshell about their son Raistlin was dropped, another secretary asked, "They have a son together?! Oh wow! This is like a soap opera!"

"Who wants to have a bet? I bet they will get married," the first secretary asked.

"I'll bet he doesn't get married to anyone. He's too coldhearted to be with someone," a different secretary replied.

"He's good to Mokuba," another put in.

"That's different, Mokuba's his brother."

"Yeah, but he has a son with Kisara. That automatically makes her part of his family whether they get married or not," the first one told the others. The secretaries continued to argue and bicker about their little bet well after Seto and Kisara's conversation was over.

**First Person POV**

"We're here," Seto told me from beside me. I looked at him and got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...


End file.
